As a result of the recent energy crises, there has been a proliferation of domestic woodburning stoves. A majority of these stoves require the fuel, in the form of wooden logs, to be loaded axially (that is, with the motion of the log parallel to the long axis of the log) into the firebox through a small firebox door opening. Such stoves and loading of stoves will be referred to as "end-loading" in contradistinction to "front-loading" (as for example a fireplace) for the purposes of this patent.
A severe problem exists in the loading of logs into hot end-loading stoves, as it is difficult to support the logs properly while manually holding them by one end only. Two frequent results of this problem are that either the logs are thrown into the firebox with almost inevitable damage to the firebrick and/or grate, or the person loading the stove manually supports the log by hand all the way into the firebox, occasionally sustaining burns from the hot stove body and/or flames. It is thus apparent that a need exists for a device (to be used in conjunction with woodburning stoves) to assist in the loading of fuel while providing increased protection to the stove and the stove user. No such device presently exists.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid difficulties by providing a rigid chute of suitable dimensions to fit inside the firebox door and allow the stove user to slide firewood along the chute into the firebox, keeping hands and arms away from the hot stove. The chute is subsequently withdrawn. The chute is provided with a handle to permit placing it and retrieving it from the firebox, and the handle also acts as a stop to prevent the device from slipping or falling into the firebox.